TheNordicFrost Adventures in My Little Pony
by TheNordicFrost
Summary: Join me, TheNordicFrost, with my wacky and non-sense filled adventures with the MLP cast!


**Title: NordicFrost Adventures in MLP**

**Genre: Adventure, Comedy and Romance**

**Romantic Interest: OC with Luna or Chrysalis**

**Summary: Join me, TheNordicFrost, with my wacky and non-sense filled adventures with the MLP cast!**

**Set: Between Season 3 and 4**

**A/N: I'm back with a new Name (due to my name change on YT) with a reboot of my original story of me going to Equestria (with changes due to my stupidity of deleting of old stories) So, Ladies and Gentlemen, I present my Adventures in MLP!**

* * *

Hello, my name is Adam, I'm 16 years old and I'm stuck in some bloody pony-dominated world since some princess' student called Twilight made some crazy portal to our world, which sucked me up and threw me straight into their world, and now she constantly attempts to research me though an interview and her friends want me to do things with them as well.

However, I have to admit I do like the yellow Pegasus called Fluttershy as she gave a room in her house, on the outskirts of the town, allowing me to settle in rather well. It was done in secret, of course, since they didn't want to freak some people or ponies (damn this English-like pony language!) out as the ponies don't know what a human is, although I did joke saying that I was a Binapple until that Applejack one called me out on it (damn her as well) and I had to tell them about Humans (not in detail, thank the gods) and I told the purple alicorn that I didn't want to answer questions and that got the blue Pegasus angered until she was calmed by the white Unicorn (remember to not help the blue one).

Anyways, the next day they brought me out to meet the folks, where I was given a 'welcome to Equestria' party (I hate parties) that had apple cider which, as I was told by the blue one, was alcoholic so therefore I didn't drink the cider which made them question me, so I had to explain to them my Straight Edge Philosophy which made the blue Pegasus AKA Rainbow Dash say that it was stupid so I told to fuck off, which she did (although they didn't know what fuck means haha) and the party carried on per usual until these two other alicorns came to the party saying that they felt a strange presence recently originating from Ponyville (clever ponies, clever) then they saw me which caused me to stupidly say "sup?" to the annoyance to the other ponies.

Next, the party was done and I had to answer questions to the two princesses and the mane 6 (as they called themselves) about everything really in detail until it came to my tattoos "is that your cutie mark?" Twilight said "firstly" I said "these aren't 'cutie marks' these are tattoos" I said showing all of them;

"What does that one mean?" The Moon Princess, Luna said pointing at my Straight Edge tattoo

"That's a tattoo representing my Straight Edge Code, of no drinking, smoking or taking drugs" I said, matter of fact-ly

"And those?" she said pointing at my Star, Web and Japanese Writing

"The Star Represents the Punk Subculture; the Web represents Restrictions due to my early life and the Symbols means 'Shinto' or Way of the Gods representing my Faith" I said smiling

"What about thou left arm?" she questioned (thank god I told them Human Biology)

"That's a vine tattoo in tribute to Tim McIlrath of Rise Against" I said

"Who?"

"A Singer"

Then, the final questions stopped and Twilight said "I believe we have all asked all our questions, Adam" packing away her notepad and quill "fantastic" I answered getting up "I feel knackered so im going to Fluttershy's to go bed" this caused Fluttershy to squeak "s…sure, im feeling tired as well" and then I clapped my hands together and bowed to the princesses "I shall take my leave, your highnesses" then I walked out with Fluttershy with everypony saying goodnight behind me

"I'm going to enjoy it here…" I said to myself

**In The Shadows**

"I better tell the queen about this stranger" said a voice before running then flying off into the night

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for Reading now Comment, Follow or Favourite if you enjoyed but otherwise, Until Next Time! **


End file.
